Darling
by SuppaOtaku
Summary: Mizuho's feelings about Ikkaku leaving, she's pretty depressed and thinks back on how she used to be and about what she did.  Summary sucks, R&R please. Rated T for swearing, mild Rangiku-Bashing, only cussing a bit. One-Shot.


_**A/N:** Hello every-nyan. This is my secon fanfiction on this site an I hope I did well enough. I chose it to be one of my favorite pairs, IkkaMizu. __I saw only one fic about it and... say no more, say no more. I really want you to review about my story, if it's good enough I want to write more about it._

_**Title:**__ Dreams_

_**Rating**: Click back an read._

_**Summary:** Click back and read._

_**Pairing(s):** IkkaMizu and KeiMichi_

_**Warnings:** This story is one-shot about Mizuho's feelings. It's kinda out of the story line and placed in a "filler" episode. I place it in between peaceful times. She's kinda depressed._

"I don't own bleach." Talking

_I honestly don't._ Thinking/Flashback

**"****What _would_ make you think I do ?"** Stressed words _(Italic words too)_

Alrighty then let's start.

* * *

><p><em>It's alright, it's okay... He'll come back, my darling will come back to me. He'll come back.<em>

Brown strands of hair are hanging in her face, it's been 3 days since he went away, and she's still waiting for him. Her body is a mess, her pillows are covered in tears, her eyes are red and puffy from crying and her door is on a lock. There are certain times her brother says he can't handle her, but this was far to much for him to handle. If your sister locks herself in her room for 3 days straight and **refuses** to come out unless _her darling_ comes back, something **has** to be wrong with her. He tried to persuade her into coming out, but she **wouldn't** budge. She's yells at him and throws things at her door. He couldn't handle it, so he moved into his girlfriends' house for a few days.

_He'll come back for me, he loves me...right? _

She starts crying again. He just walked away, what did she do? She gave him food, a bed and a goddamn place to say for his sorry ass. And above all she gave him her flower.

_No, he does love me. I know he does love me._

Yes, you got it right. She gave_ him _access to her body. Of all men she chose _him_, the freeloader. Why did she do it? Simple, because he seemed like the one. Woman's intuition never lies, they say. So she gave into her feelings and the desire, and he took advantage of her, at least that's what she thinks.

She knew him for a few days, but she knew that he would love her they way she loved him. Because, they say, a woman's intuition** never** lies. This time, her intuition screwed her over..._big time_.

It hurt, thinking about him, asking herself where he was or if he's **ever** come back. But the pain she felt was far worse. She saw him in every dream she dreamed. But reality hit her in the face as soon as she wakes up. Yes, reality hits you,** hard**.

_Fuck reality, I hate you Ikkaku. You just left me here, do you have** any** idea about how I feel? Bald bastard. He probably likes that g-cupped girl. The slut. What kind of person walks around like **that**, revealing your body like** that** is just.. just.. **dirty.** What a whore. Filthy show-off, nasty bitch!_

"I hate them both."

She smiled at herself. "I did give him my virginity, but at least** I** love him, she's just a nasty old **skank** that's what she is."

She sighed. And remembered

_"He's not coming back," Keigo said "get over it." She grew angrier with ever word said. "I feel sorry for you Mizu-chan I really do but -"_

_A glass of water connected with the wall behind him, scattering into pieces. He was withing range of its course, a few inches closer and his face would be a bloody mess within a matter of seconds. He faced his sister, confused and scared. He opened his mouth to speak, but his sister cut him off. Shaking with anger and nails digging into the palms of her hands making fists._

_"Keigo,** shut** the fuck up! You **don't** know how I feel you perverted freeloader."she spat at him, he stumbled backwards at the loud volume of her voice. It really did hurt him, the way she insulted him with a meager; pervert word that normally would make him smile. But the way she called him a pervert, made him feel like a lesser person, while she would normally (in serious situations) make him feel like he was on top of the world._

_"I've been working my ass off **everyday** to take care of you and this houses since mom died," she continued her rant. "and you have no right to come here and judge **me**. You don't know what the fuck happened so shut your fucking mouth and get the** hell** out of my face before I'll smash your fucking teeth in!__" s_he was so angry she didn't even care about one of the most important persons in her life.__

_She was capable of anything at the moment. He figured it out too, so the smartest thing was to avoid, but he wasn't that smart. So her tried his best, he begged an pleaded, but nothing helped._

_"Sis, don't make me do this, I don't want to fight you." _

_She broke into laughter. 'fight me?' she muttered mockingly. She was going to kill him before the fight would start, and he knew it too. His expression changed from worried to sad, she was still family to him. The most important one too._

_"You know, if __mom was still alive, she'd be disappointed in you.__"_

_She stopped laughing, and looked at him with a blank expression. How dare he talk about their mother in this situation?_

_"I already told you, you **don't** know how I'm feeling." she warned him, if he would continue, she would do something they would both regret._

_He tried to move closer, to comfort her,"You're only hurting yourself Mizu-chan -"_

_"Stop calling me that!" she screamed, voice full of anger._

_He was scared, disappointed and most of all; scared. "I'm sorry, but I can't live with you like this."_

_Now she realized she had driven away, just like the rest. "Go ahead and go, everybody's leaving me, so you might as well." she half sobbed, half yelled._

What did she do to herself? Was she really going to ruin her life because of him? even if he meant so much to her, it was a mental conflict with the rational side of her brain and the love struck side.

_Do I hate him? Do I love him Do I want him back?_

"No." the sticky stands of hair moved from her cheek to behind her ears as she gently brushed them away. For the first time in 3 days, she said "No". What an improvement. And how sudden, love struck won the battle and reason won the war. It was about time she cleaned up the mess.

She sighed "I'm not going to do this to myself, not anymore." with a firm push, she was sitting up.

* * *

><p>"Hello, this is Michiru speaking. Who am I speaking to ?"<p>

"Hey Michiru, it's me, Mizuho. Is Keigo around ?"

Michiru's eyes widened. No way this couldn't be Mizuho, she sounded way to happy to be her.

"Mizuho ? Is that really you ?"

She started to agitated."Of course it's me, now** is** he around or not ?"

"Oh, yes he is, I'll get him on the phone -"

"No need for that, just tell him he can come back home, I got myself back together again."

Before Michiru could answer, the line ended. She smiled. _I'm happy she's okay again__._

* * *

><p>She sits on a bench in the park, feeding birds like an old lady. Remembering her foolishness from a month ago. She smiled at herself when she realised that just one moth ago she acted like she was a love struck five-year old.<p>

_"I love you darling!"_

Those words, she'll never forget them. The words she chanted all around her house. She hates them. But she'll use them again, someday. Because she'll try to keep distance from them. T

She sees him, not in her dreams, no not anymore. She sees him sometimes, when she's out to buy juice. Where she was attacked by a monster, she swears she sees him on the exact spot he saved her. When he had that ridiculous wig. She still loves him, but hides it very well.

He returned after a month, she saw him hanging out with Ichigo and friends. Keigo tried to attack him the first time, but he almost killed her poor brother. He did see her that day. But he didn't say anything to her, like he forgot her. He keeps returning and disappearing. Sometimes she wonders where he is or we here he goes to.

"He'll be gone soon, I know it."

The brunette smiles to herself, looking at the pigeons attacking the bread.

"I love you _darling._" she whispered loudly. "I always did."

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p>AN: Ha! I hope you enjoyed the story, I enjoyed writing it, the Rangiku-bashing wasn't because I hate her -I don't like her either- but because of the way Mizuho reacted when she saw Rangiku.

That was it, R&R peeps, it would be awesome if you did.


End file.
